


of tiger lilies and freckles.

by aishimasu



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Florist Wonwoo, M/M, Oblivious Soonyoung, Platonic soonwoo, bookworm wonwoo, delivery boy chan, florist!AU, soonseok, soonwoo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-11
Updated: 2017-11-11
Packaged: 2019-02-01 00:14:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12693087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aishimasu/pseuds/aishimasu
Summary: In which florist Jeon Wonwoo meets the simple-minded Kwon Soonyoung.





	of tiger lilies and freckles.

Wonwoo always liked the aroma that flowers emitted. Combined with their absolute beauty, that was the reason Wonwoo majored in agriculture and minored in floral design, eventually opening his own floral shop. On the corner of Eonnam-gil and fifth, located across the street from a very popular park, the floral shop was in the ideal spot and reeled in many couples. While he was aware that it would also attract those who were quite… uncultured when it came to flowers, today was the first day he had met someone as simple minded as Kwon Soonyoung.

The day wasn’t a bustling one, only a few wedding deliveries and two walk-in’s so far. Kwon Soonyoung walked in around one thirty-five p.m. and for whatever reason Wonwoo remembered that, he couldn’t tell you.

Wonwoo was the only person who was working today, other than Lee Chan, the delivery boy, who was in-and-out of the shop making deliveries. When Soonyoung had walked into the shop, the tiny bell above the door jingled. Wonwoo, who was sitting down behind the counter reading a book, looked up and pushed his specs up his nose bridge, now aware of Soonyoung’s presence in his shop. Wonwoo got up from his seat, making sure to bookmark where he was at in the book beforehand, uttering a simple “How may I help you?” to the boy still standing at the front, looking completely lost.

The customer stated, “I-I don’t need any help.” and proceeded to walk up to an isle of flowers.

Wonwoo shrugged and sat back down, continuing the book where he left off. If a customer stated that they didn’t need help, he decided that he shouldn’t force himself upon the customer. After minutes of glancing up from his book to check on the customer, who hadn’t really moved from that isle, he got up and walked over to the male. Glancing over the male’s back, he chuckled and he saw the boy visibly stiffen, “Those are tiger lilies. The color of the flowers are similar to the shade of fiery orange that tiger’s posses and the spots on the flower resembles the stripes of a tiger.”

Soonyoung turned around, his eyes sparkling in fascination. “And? It seemed like you had more to say about them.”

Wonwoo adjusted his specs, humming. “Are you sure you’d like to hear?”

The boy nodded and Wonwoo leaned in just a little bit to whisper into the latter's ear, “You know what they say? It’s said that inhaling the aroma of a tiger lily gives you freckles.”

Soonyoung’s eyes widened and he covered his mouth with his right hand. His cheek were lightly dusted in pink and he stepped away from both the tiger lilies and Wonwoo.  
Wonwoo grinned, glad that he broke the awkward tension between them with the superstition. Although he could already predict the cute fluffy brown-haired boy was in his shop for the purpose of getting flowers for a special someone, he couldn’t help but ask anyways. “So what are you here for? Or rather, who are you here for?”

Soonyoung’s eyes gleamed and he smiled, “My boyfriend, Seokmin. It’s our anniversary today. I’m not much of a gift-giver but I really wanted to do something this time. Unfortunately, I know absolutely nothing about flowers.”

“How long have you been dating?”

Wonwoo knew by the look Soonyoung gave him that he had said that sentence way too quickly, adding onto it to make the situation less awkward. “I mean… in order for me to help you, I need to know how long it’s been. I’ll have you know, there’s meaning behind every flower.”

Soonyoung nodded, “Four years.”

“Perfect.”

Soonyoung gave him a look.

“I-I meant ‘Perfect’ as in ‘Perfect, I know the perfect flower’. Nevermind, just follow me.”

Wonwoo went to the other side of the shop and by the sound Soonyoung’s shoes were making, he knew that the boy was following him. He passed by a flower he thought was fitting but his mind was insisting a particular flower and he just couldn’t pass on that.

Wonwoo stopped abruptly in front of a flower most notable for it’s small white bells. “I believe this is the perfect flower for your boyfriend.”

A stray whiff of their aroma swims over and steals its way into any nostril, the lily of the valley. The fragrance is not pungent and penetrating as other flowers; rather, it's faint and unobtrusive, which has the quality of the boy in front of him, something he was sure Soonyoung’s long-term boyfriend would like. The soft aroma of the flowers hit Soonyoung’s nose instantly, which was evident from the way the boy’s lips curved upwards slowly.

“This won’t give him freckles right?” Soonyoung chuckled when Wonwoo gave him a face, “I’m joking, I’ll take it.”

Wonwoo rolled his eyes and took gloves out of his grey apron that was situated around his hips. Putting them on, he grabbed enough of the flowers for the bouquet. “Give me ten minutes. You can wait at the counter if you want.”

Keeping to his promise, Wonwoo was ten minutes precisely, coming from the back with a beautiful bouquet tied with a simple white ribbon. Soonyoung left soon after, thanking Wonwoo greatly for everything, even leaving a generous tip. Wonwoo sighed, opening his book yet again. This time, however, he found it hard to focus on the book, the fluffy brown-haired boy with the pointy eyes and short eyelashes residing within Wonwoo’s mind.

It wasn’t until nine p.m. that Wonwoo closed down the shop, an hour after it was supposed to close. There were so many couple anniversaries today he couldn’t believe how busy it got in comparison to the quiet atmosphere earlier in the day. At the same time, he had gotten an odd text message which lead to quite a few.

xxx-xxx-xxxx : did you know about the myth surrounding the tiger lily?  
xxx-xxx-xxxx : supposedly, a korean hermit helped a wounded tiger by removing an arrow from its body. the tiger asked the hermit to use his powers to perpetuate their friendship after his death. the hermit agreed and when the tiger died, his body became a tiger lily. eventually the hermit drowned and his body was washed away. the tiger lily spread everywhere searching for its friend.  
xxx-xxx-xxxx : i think the myth beats the superstition anyday.

Wonwoo replied hesitantly, although quite interested with the myth the person had exposed him to.

wonwoo : uh, who is this? and how do you have my phone number?

The response came almost instantly.

xxx-xxx-xxxx : kwon soonyoung. the tiger lily boy.  
xxx-xxx-xxxx : i took one of your business cards, wonwoo.

And that’s when Wonwoo knew that there was no way that thoughts of this boy were going to leave his mind anytime soon.

**Author's Note:**

> this was my third drabble out of my one-hundred day drabble challenge. i was most proud of this so i thought it'd be nice to post it. please enjoy.


End file.
